


Illaksi kotiin

by toyhto



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mitähän tästä pitäisi sanoa, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Alfie ajaa Lontoosta Birminghamiin koska Thomas Shelby pyytää. Mutta illaksi hän kyllä palaa kotiin.





	Illaksi kotiin

**Author's Note:**

> Olen fiilistellyt nyt pari viikkoa Peaky Blindersia ja erityisesti Thomas Shelbyä, joten siitä intoutuneena kirjoitetaanpa nyt vähän myös suoomeksi! Tämä sijoittuu **kolmannen tuotantokauden loppuun** ja spoilaa jossain määrin kolmoskautta. Neloskauden spoilereita ei ole.

Hän ajaa koko matkan Lontoosta Birminghamiin koska Thomas vitun Shelby haluaa niin.  
  
Niin kuin se nyt hänelle kuuluisi. Ehkä hänen ei olisi pitänyt tehdä sopimusta niiden paskiaisten kanssa, mutta ei hän tiennyt että ne veisivät lapsen. Sitä paitsi kaikki meni lopulta ihan hyvin, eikö niin? Hän vähän jutteli Tommyn kanssa, eikö niin? Tommy ei sittenkään ampunut häntä. He selvittivät asian. Lapsi on kunnossa. Tommykin on kunnossa paitsi että soittelee hänelle keskellä aamua helvetin Birminghamista ja pyytää häntä tulemaan sinne.  
  
Ehkä hän on käymässä pehmeäksi vanhalla iällä. Ja Tommy passitti koko perheensä vankilaan, eikö niin? Varmaan siellä hiton kartanossa on nyt vähän yksinäistä. Mutta lapsi on hengissä. Ja onhan Tommylla palvelijoita. Mutta silti Tommy soittaakin Alfielle, paskiainen, niin kuin hänellä ei olisi parempaakin tekemistä kuin jättää bisneksensä moneksi tunniksi ja ajella katsomaan, mitä Thomas Shelby mahtaa tänään haluta. Ehkä Tommy päätti sittenkin ampua hänet. Sehän olisi helvetin hienoa. Hän ei edes ottanut ketään mukaan. Ollie näytti jänikseltä ansassa kun hän sanoi minne oli menossa. Se poika ei ole vieläkään toipunut siitä käsikranaattijutusta. Mutta se oli Tommylta helvetin hyvin pelattu. Hän ajatteli niin jo silloin vaikkei tietenkään voinut sanoa sitä. Thomas Shelby istui hänen toimistossaan ja väitti räjäyttävänsä koko hänen leipomonsa jos hän ei tyytyisi, mitä se nyt oli, kolmeenkymmeneen prosenttiin. Totta kai hän _tiesi_ ettei mitään vitun kranaattia ollut. Ja ehkä Tommy tiesi että hän tiesi. Mutta se katse. Se hiton katse, sama kuin silloin kun he tapasivat ensimmäisen kerran ja hän painoi aseen piipun Tommyn kasvoihin. Silloin Tommyn naama oli vielä täynnä niitä Sabinin tekemiä mustelmia, ja hän mietti että miten helvetissä pojalla oli munaa istua tuossa ja tuijottaa häntä. Kuka tahansa tervejärkinen olisi jäänyt sairaalaan. Ja Tommy vain katsoi häntä.  
  
Thomas Shelby on varmaan hullu. Niin sen on pakko olla. Hiton hullu. Ei luultavasti välitä mistään muusta kuin pojastaan. Ja nyt Alfie on menossa katsomaan Tommyä niin että varmaan Alfiekin on vähän hullu. Mutta sen hän tiesikin jo.  
  
Tuolla se näkyy niittyjen keskellä. Helvetin idyllistä. Hienohan se on, jos haluaa asua miljoonan palvelijan kanssa keskellä tyhjää kivikasaa. Tai on siellä huonekalujakin. Mutta hän pitää kyllä paljon enemmän omasta talostaan Camdenissa. Siellä ihminen saa olla rauhassa. Ja ei ihme että tulee hulluksi jos seisoo jossain tuolla ikkunan takana päivät pitkät katselemassa tiluksia. Vaikka eihän Thomas Shelby _seisoskele._ Paskiainen on varmaan ollut nyt kiireinen kun on yrittänyt hommata perhettään pois vankilasta ennen kuin ne hirtetään kaikki. Ja Tommy väitti hänelle että _hän_ oli mennyt liian pitkälle. Vitut.  
  
Hän pysäyttää auton talon eteen. Polvea särkee niin kuin aina tuollaisten matkojen jälkeen. Ilma tuoksuu nurmikolta. Ja ketään ei näy. Etuovellekin on vielä matkaa. Hän ajoi jo tänne Lontoosta, pitääkö tässä nyt vielä itse nilkuttaa ympäriinsä ja -  
  
”Herra Solomons,” sanoo joku nainen etuovelta. Varmaan sisäkkö. Tai hovimestari. Mistä hän näitä tietää. ”Herra Shelby on valitettavasti –”  
  
”Poissa”, hän täydentää. Melkein naurattaa. Ikinä enää hän ei kyllä tee mitään mitä Thomas Shelby pyytää, ei _ikinä_ , hän saa siitä vain aseen naamaan ja puhuttelun - - mutta kyllä hän sen ymmärsi silloin viime kerralla. Tommy luuli että hän oli laittanut lapsen mukaan diiliin. Mutta ei hän ollut tehnyt sitä. Silti hän jotenkin yllättyi siitä miten raskaasti Tommy otti sen.  
  
”Olkaa ystävällinen ja tulkaa sisään odottamaan.”  
  
”Minä odotan autossani”, hän sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään takaisin. Helvetin polvi. Tämä sujuisi paljon tyylikkäämmin jos hän ei nilkuttaisi. Ja sisäkkö varmaan tuijottaa häntä ja säälii vanhaa miestä, mutta vitut siitä. Hänellä on bisneksensä. Hän tuli tänne koska Tommy pyysi, ihan vain myötätunnosta ja koska hän on tehnyt pari likaista temppua Tommylle. Ja tekee varmaan vielä lisää. Helvetti tätä elämää.  
  
Autossa hän painaa pään niskatukea vasten. Thomas Shelby. _Thomas Shelby._ Milloin hitossa hän on ruvennut tekemään asioita niin kuin Thomas Shelby haluaa? Alkoiko se siitä käsikranaatista? Ja jos nyt kerran ollaan ihan rehellisiä niin johtuuko se siitä hiton naamasta? Hän ei ole koskaan ollut _turhamainen_ , helvetti, hänen näköisensä mies, eikä hän ole ollut mitenkään kauniiden asioiden perään niin kuin jotkut. Mutta Thomas Shelby. Thomas vitun Shelby. Jo silloin kun Tommy ensimmäisen kerran istui hänen toimistossaan, eikö ollutkin niin että hän olisi mielellään ravistellut Tommya leuasta, painanut omat sormensa siihen Sabinin tekemien mustelmien päälle? Mutta hän olisi tehnyt sen hellemmin. Ja Tommy olisi katsonut häntä sillä samalla katseella.  
  
Varmaankaan Tommy ei halua kuolla. Varmaan se on vain näytelmää. Mutta se on helvetin uskottavaa. Niin kuin Tommy ei piittaisi mistään. Paitsi tietenkin pojastaan. Mutta sitä hän on ajatellut tänään jo ainakin kolmesti ja se saa nyt hitto riittää.  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä vaikka keuhkoissa rahisee, ja sitten hän näkee taustapeilistä että joku ratsastaa kohti pihaa.  
  
Helvetin Shelby.  
  
Ja taas ulos autosta. Keppi mukaan. Selkä suoraksi. Polvelle sen verran painoa kuin se kestää, _vittu_ , vähän vähemmän. Toivottavasti Tommy kutsuu hänet sisään. Tai lähettää tiehensä. Tai mitä hittoa hän tulikaan tänne tekemään. Mutta Tommy kyllä näyttää hyvältä hevosen selässä, pää huojuu vähän ylimielisesti tuolla korkealla. Hevonenkin näyttää ylimieliseltä. Ehkä se on valittu sen takia. Paskiainen on valinnut näteimmän hevosen jotta voi ratsastaa sillä suoraan Alfien eteen ja pysäyttää parin tuuman päässä hänen naamastaan. Hän tuijottaa hevosen turpaa ja sitten Tommya, joka liukuu alas hevosen selästä ja taputtaa sitä kaulalle.  
  
”Ilman satulaa?”  
  
Tommy hymyilee hänelle mutta silmissä on jotain outoa. Eikä tuo tietenkään ole _hymy._ Tuo on osa esitystä. Hitto että hän haluaisi tarttua Tommyn leukaan ja katsoa voisiko hän kaivaa sieltä kaiken sen alta -  
  
”Kiitos kun tulit, Alfie”, Tommy sanoo. ”Olit nopeampi kuin laskeskelin. Täytyy vielä viedä tämä talliin. Tuletko mukaan?”  
  
”Eikö tuota varten ole palvelijoita?”  
  
Tommy silittää hevosen kaulaa. Hän katsoo Tommyn sormia. ”Ei siinä kestä kuin hetki.”  
  
”Minä tulen mukaan”, hän sanoo. Hän ei taatusti jää enää tähän keskelle pihaa odottelemaan. Tommy vain nyökkää ja lähtee sitten taluttamaan hevosta kohti talleja, ja hän kävelee samaa vauhtia vaikka polvea särkee. Hiton Thomas Shelby. Hiton Alfie Solomons, pitikö taas tehdä kaikki niin kuin Thomas Shelby toivoo? Paitsi että viime kerrallahan hän melkein onnistui tapattamaan Tommyn pojan. Ehkä hänellä on vähän huono omatunto siitä. Tai ei huono omatunto, ei nyt liioitella, se vain tuntuu kurjalta. Ikävältä. Niin kuin olisi hiekkaa kengässä. Ehkä hän sen takia tuli tänne. Ja Tommyssa on kyllä jotain outoa. Ehkä se johtuu raittiista ilmasta. Tai tästä paikasta.  
  
”Miten sujuu?” hän kysyy kun Tommy laittaa hevosta karsinaan. Helvetin typerä kysymys. _Miten sujuu?_ Hän ei ole hitto puhunut varmaan vuosiin kenellekään mistään muusta kuin hiton bisneksistä. Mutta Tommy näyttelee ettei huomaa mitään, riisuu hevoselta suitset, painaa kätensä sen kaulalle ja katsoo sitten häneen. Hitto noita silmiä.  
  
”Charles on kunnossa”, Tommy sanoo.  
  
”Hyvä”, Alfie sanoo ja nielaisee, mutta helvetti, nyt kun täällä ollaan niin jutellaan sitten. ” _Hyvä._ ”  
  
”Kaikki muu –”, Tommy sanoo, kohauttaa olkapäitään ja astuu sitten ulos karsinasta. Hevonen työntää päänsä oven yli niin kuin haluaisi vielä suukon. Suukon Thomas Shelbyltä. Kyllähän sen ymmärtää.  
  
_Helvetti._  
  
Hän seuraa Tommya sisälle eikä sano mitään, ei hitto mitään, nyt hän pitää suunsa kiinni. Mutta se käy yllättävän vaikeaksi. Tässä vaiheessa hän yleensä juttelisi jotain vähän korkealentoista, sellaista mikä sekä suututtaa että hämmentää ihmisiä, jotain röyhkeän filosofista. Mutta hän on Thomas Shelbyn kodissa. Hän seuraa Tommya huoneiden läpi ja odottaa sitä samaa jossa he tapasivat vähän aikaa sitten, silloin kun Tommy kertoi hänelle suunnitelmasta venäläisten kanssa ja pyysi häntä mukaan. Mutta Tommy kuljettaakin häntä ympäriinsä kunnes hänellä ei ole enää hiton aavistustakaan missä suunnassa mikään on, ja sitten äkkiä he ovat pienessä huoneessa jossa on leluja lattialla ja parin vuoden ikäinen taapero.  
  
”Tommy”, hän sanoo ennen kuin ehtii estää itseään.  
  
”Mennään kohta jonnekin”, Tommy sanoo, ”ehkä kirjastoon. Mutta olin melkein tunnin ratsastamassa. Halusin vain… Charlie, tule tänne.”  
  
Mikä älytön asia sanoa. Poikahan on jo käytännössä Tommyn jaloissa. Hän nojaa keppinsä kokolattiamattoon ja tuijottaa miten Tommy nostaa pojan ylös. Ehkä tämä on jonkinlainen uhkaus, jos ikinä vielä teet jotain mikä pistää poikani vaaraan niin ammun aivosi pihalle. Mutta kyllähän hän sen tietää. Eikä Tommy edes katso häntä, puhuu vain pojalle jotain hölynpölyä hevosesta ja joesta ja siitä miten aurinko paistaa. Poika vastailee kutakuinkin yhtä fiksusti. _Lapset._  
  
”Alfie tuli käymään”, Tommy sanoo jossain vaiheessa. Hän tuijottaa Tommya. Varmaan olisi parempi jos poika ei tietäisi hänen nimeään. Hehän tekevät vain bisnestä, hän ja Tommy, ja eivät välttämättä enää sitäkään nyt kun hän on kahdesti huijannut Tommya. Mutta Tommy nyökkää häntä kohti ja Charlie osoittaa häntä sormellaan ja nojaa Tommyn olkapäätä vasten, ja hän hymyilee lapselle koska niinhän lapsille kuuluu tehdä. Hymy kyllä tuntuu vähän oudolta. ”Minä ja Alfie juttelemme vähän aikaa”, Tommy sanoo, ”ja syömme jotain. Mutta iltapäivällä mennään ratsastamaan.”  
  
Vai että juttelemista. Ja syömistä. Hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan mistä Tommy aikoo hänelle jutella. Mutta hän nyökkää Charlielle niin kuin tietäisi, ja sitten Tommy laskee Charlien takaisin lattialle lelujen keskelle ja he lähtevät. Kirjastossa Tommy sytyttää tupakan ja tarjoaa hänellekin mutta eihän hän polta. Tommy istuutuu tuolille kirjahyllyn eteen ja viittoo häntä istumaan viereiselle tuolille, ja hän istuutuu vaikka tuoli on hiton pehmeä ja melkein imaisee hänet sisäänsä. Tästä hän ei pääse ihan helposti ylös. Ehkä se on Tommyn suunnitelma, vangita hänet nojatuoliin ja pitää siinä ja sitten – – mutta nyt hän ajattelee taas jotain mitä ei hitossa pitäisi ajatella. Ei Thomas Shelby aio istua hänen syliinsä.  
  
”Luulin ettet tulisi”, Tommy sanoo ja roikottaa tupakkaa sormien välissä. Jonain päivänä Tommy varmaan polttaa koko hiton palatsinsa. Ellei räjäytä sitä ensin. Käsikranaatilla. Mutta sitäkään hänen ei pitäisi ajatella.  
  
”Minähän sanoin että tulen.”  
  
”Ennen kuin soitin sinulle. Ajattelin että miksi hitossa sinä tulisit.”  
  
”Niin minäkin”, hän sanoo ja nojaa vähän syvemmälle nojatuoliin joka varmaan nielaisee hänet kokonaisena. Hyvä ettei hänellä ole enää sielua. ”Sitä minäkin mietin.”  
  
”Minä saan tietenkin heidät ulos vankilasta ennen pitkää”, Tommy sanoo, ”mutta tällä hetkellä tilanne on vähän… vähän kiperä. Kaikki vaimot ovat vihaisia minulle.”  
  
”Ymmärrettävästi”, hän sanoo mutta kyllä häntä vähän säälittää. Thomas Shelby ilman perhettään. Siinä on jotain outoa.  
  
”Ada sentään puhuu minulle”, Tommy sanoo. ”Mutta siinä kaikki. Niin että minä ja Charlie vain olemme täällä ja… ei ole ketään kenelle jutella.”  
  
”Onhan palvelijoita.”  
  
”Ei heille kuuluisi… sellaiset ihmiset jotka oikeasti asuisivat tällaisissa taloissa. Eivät he juttelisi palvelijoille. Ja palvelijat pelkäävät minua.”  
  
Alfie hymähtää. Hitosti syytäkin pelätä.  
  
”Niin että minä vain puhun yleensä itselleni”, Tommy sanoo ja katsoo poispäin hänestä, ja hitto noita kasvoja. Hän voisi tarttua Tommyn leukaan ja kääntää nuo silmät takaisin itseensä. Tommy varmaan ampuisi hänet. Mutta sitä ennen hän näkisi miten Tommy yllättyisi. Tai ehkä Tommy ei yllättyisi edes siitä. ”Se toimii huonosti. Itsekseen puhuminen. Sitä vaan toistaa samoja vanhoja juttuja.”  
  
”Sen takia minä siis olen täällä”, hän sanoo ja toivoo että voisi nostaa toisen reiden ristiin toisen päälle niin kuin Tommy. Helvetin tyylikäs asento. Mutta pelkkä ajatuskin sattuu polveen. Ja Tommy kuljettaa sormiaan alahuulta pitkin, helvetin paskiainen. ”Puhumassa sinulle. Koska et uskalla puhua kenellekään muulle etkä kestä itseäsi.”  
  
Tommy vilkaisee häntä. Melkein naurattaa. Tätä varten hän ajoi Lontoosta. Pikku juttutuokio Thomas Shelbyn kanssa jotta Thomas Shelby saa pidettyä loput järjestään kasassa. Ja sitten illaksi kotiin.  
  
”Voit jäädä yöksi jos haluat”, Tommy sanoo.  
  
Hän yrittää suoristaa selkänsä mutta nojatuoli nielaisee hänet. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Onhan täällä huoneita”, Tommy sanoo ja heilauttaa savuketta oven suuntaan, ”ainakin… en minä tiedä miten paljon. Voit valita ihan minkä vain haluat.”  
  
”Ihan minkä vain haluan”, hän toistaa ja naurahtaa ääneen. Se kuulostaa enemmän korahdukselta. Niin kuin hänellä olisi jo toinen jalka haudassa, hitto vie.  
  
”Pidätkö ratsastamisesta?”  
  
”En hitossa”, hän sanoo, mutta Tommy näyttää melkein järkyttyneeltä niin että jotenkin sitä pitää pehmentää. ”Tällä polvella.”  
  
”Minulla olisi sopiva hevonen”, Tommy sanoo ja katsoo häntä savukkeen yli, ”kiltti eikä juokse nopeasti.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Tommya. _Kiltti eikä juokse nopeasti._ Hänen pitäisi varmaan - - mutta sitten hän tajuaa että Tommy hymyilee hänelle. ”Siis vanha ja hidas. Samanlainen kuin Alfie Solomons.”  
  
”Et sinä ole _vanha._ ”  
  
”Helvetin paskiainen”, hän sanoo ja on ihan varma että Tommy hymyilisi enemmänkin jos uskaltaisi. ”En ole ikinä ratsastanut.”  
  
”Et ole ikinä ratsastanut.”  
  
”Enkä aio aloittaa nyt.”  
  
”Entä iltapäivällä? Otetaan Charlie mukaan.”  
  
”Mitä vittua minä teen täällä, leikin perhettä?”  
  
Tommyn otsa rypistyy. Heti tekee mieli pyytää anteeksi. _Helvetti._  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo joka tapauksessa.  
  
”Ei se –”, Tommy sanoo ja painaa kämmenen leualle. ”Älä viitsi.”  
  
”Saat ampua minut ennen kuin minä menen hevosen selkään”, hän sanoo, ”mutta muuten, kaikin mokomin. Minä voin katsella miten poikasi putoilee hevosen selästä.”  
  
”Ei Charlie _putoile_ ”, Tommy sanoo, ”ei ainakaan jos hänestä pitää vähän kiinni.”  
  
”Ja miten sinä ajattelit pitää minut hevosen selässä? Et varman pitämällä minusta kiinni.”  
  
Tommy katsoo häntä. Hän puree itseään alahuuleen. Olisi pitänyt ottaa Ollie mukaan. Ollie olisi hyppinyt seinille kun olisi pelännyt Tommya mutta olisi ainakin pitänyt hänet ruodussa. Sitten hän ei olisi sanonut tuollaisia. Mutta Tommy vain huokaisee syvään ja painaa kämmenen reidelle.  
  
”Kuules nyt”, hän sanoo koska selvästi hän haluaa kuulan kalloonsa tai ainakin tehdä itsestään hiton idiootin, ”kai sinä voisit hankkia vähän parempaakin seuraa. Onhan Birminghamissa naisia. Kutsuisit pari tänne. Ei tarvitsisi juoksuttaa vanhaa Alfie Solomonsia tänne asti Lontoosta.”  
  
Tommy pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Birminghamissa ei ole naisia?”  
  
”Sinä et ole _vanha”_ , Tommy sanoo ja hymyilee hänelle mutta se on kyllä jotenkin hermostunut hymy. Hitto. Alkaa itseäkin hermostuttaa kun katselee tuollaista. ”Eivät he jäisi tänne istuskelemaan. Eivätkä uskaltaisi sanoa vastaan.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Tommya. Hitto että hän sanoisi vastaan. Hän sanoisi vastaan vaikka joka helvetin asiasta. Ja hän ottaisi sen hiton savukkeen Tommyn suupielestä ja painaisi sormensa leualle ja pitelisi sen ylhäällä. Tommy katsoisi häntä suu raollaan ja silmät kiinni hänessä niin kuin näkisi kaikki hänen syvimmät hiton salaisuutensa.  
  
”Syödään jotain”, Tommy sanoo ja nousee seisomaan. ”Ja sitten mennään talleille.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän istuu hevosen selässä. Alfie hiton Solomons istuu hevosen selässä. Tommy kyllä sanoi että se on vanha ja hidas mutta ei se siltä näytä. Se heiluttaa korviaankin hänen suuntaansa ja varmaan miettii että lähtisikö juoksemaan vai pyörisikö hiekassa ja litistäisi hänet siihen, säälittävä tapa kuolla, hänestä jäisi vain läntti Thomas Shelbyn nurmikolle. Melkoinen läntti. Ja eihän tässä edes tiedä että mistä pitäisi kiinni. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt suostua tähän. Ja miten hitossa tämä edes tapahtui, hänhän vain söi Tommyn kanssa ja sitten seurasi Tommya talleille ja katsoi miten Tommy satuloi hevosen ja silitteli sen kaulaa niillä sormillaan. Hän varmaan ajatteli Tommyn sormia. Hän ajatteli niitä ja siksi hän ei ollut valppaana ja siksi hän istuu nyt hevosen selässä, ja Tommyn poika istuu nurmikolla vähän kauempana ja tuijottaa häntä niin että tuntuu ettei hän voi edes kiroilla kunnolla vaikka se varmaan auttaisi. Ja Tommy pitää hevosta ohjaksista eikä se edes vielä _liiku_.  
  
”Hengitä vähän”, Tommy sanoo.  
  
”No se nyt on vähän vaikeaa”, hän sanoo. ”Tajuatko sinä edes millaista tämä on? Niin kuin olisi jonkun vitun –”  
  
Hän painaa suunsa kiinni. Charlie tuijottaa häntä. Tommya taatusti naurattaa. Hän nielaisee loput ja yrittää ottaa kiinni hevosen harjasta satulan sijaan, mutta se tuntuu vielä huterammalta.  
  
”Minä pidän siitä kiinni”, Tommy sanoo, ”ei sinulle käy kuinkaan”, ja sitten juuri kun hän on vastaamassa, jotain terävää mutta ilman kirosanoja, Tommy laittaa kämmenen hänen reidelleen.  
  
”Thomas?” hän sanoo, mutta hänen äänensä kuulostaakin yllättävän hengästyneeltä.  
  
”Voitaisiin tehdä pieni lenkki”, Tommy sanoo ja naputtaa hänen reittään sormenpäillä, ”pihan ympäri. Ihan vain kävelyä.”  
  
Hän ei voi _ajatella._ Hän ei pysty hitto ajattelemaan kun Tommyn sormenpäät ovat hänen reidellään, ja ehkä kyse on jostain taiasta koska takuulla sen ei pitäisi tuntua tuolla tavalla, hänhän on vanha mies, toisinaan tuntuu ettei hän tunne muuta kuin sen helvetin polven. Hän tuijottaa Tommyn kättä ja miettii että mitä hittoa täällä tapahtuu, ja sitten yhtäkkiä Tommyn sormet ovat poissa ja hevonen kävelee.  
  
”Hei –”  
  
”Ole nyt vain hiljaa”, Tommy sanoo ja vilkaisee häntä sieltä alhaalta, ”ettei se hermostu.”  
  
”Hermostu?” hän toistaa ja sulkee sitten suunsa. Hän ei todellakaan aio hermostuttaa hevosta. Sen korvatkin ovat taas alkaneet liikkua. Ja sen selkä huojuu puolelta toiselle ja hän huojuu sen mukana, eikä se hitto näytä lainkaan näin pahalta kun sitä katsoo maasta käsin, ratsastaminen siis, tämähän on… mutta ihme kyllä hän pysyy satulassa, ja Tommy taluttaa hevosta pientä ympyrää nurmikolla.  
  
”Laukkaa”, Charlie sanoo ja taputtaa käsiään, ”laukkaa, laukkaa.”  
  
”Ei laukkaa”, hän sanoo ja on ihan varma että Tommy hymyilee, kunnolla, silmilläkin, hän ei vain näe sitä koska Tommy ei katso häneen päin.  
  
Se ei onneksi kestä pitkään. Ja loppua kohden se tuntuu jo vähän paremmalta, mutta sitä hän ei kyllä ikinä kerro Tommylle. Lopulta Tommy pysäyttää hevosen keskelle nurmikkoa ja käskee hänen tulla alas, ja hän tuijottaa Tommya ja Tommy tuijottaa takaisin niillä silmillään. Hän kiipesi tänne laatikon päältä. Hän varmaan tarvitsee tikkaat että pääsee alas. Mutta Tommy sanoo että hänen pitää vain heilauttaa jalka hevosen selän yli ja liukua alas, ja hän yrittää nätisti sanoa Tommylle ettei hän voi heilauttaa vitun jalkaansa koska polvi ei taivu, ja Tommy sanoo että sitten hänen pitää varmaan pysyä siellä.  
  
Hän liukuu alas hevosen selästä. Polveen sattuu mutta vähemmän kuin hän kuvitteli, ja maankamara tuleekin vastaan yllättävän nopeasti. Tommy tarttuu hänen käsivarteensa aika lujasti niin että hän ei edes kaadu, ja sitten hän vetää henkeä ja tajuaa että Tommy puristaa häntä yhä kädestä.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Tommy sanoo ja vetää kätensä pois. ”Jaksatko seisoa vähän aikaa jos Charlie ratsastaa hetken?”  
  
”Jaksanko seisoa –”, hän aloittaa, mutta se on kyllä ihan hyvä kysymys. Niinpä hän vain asettuu Charlien paikalle keskelle nurmikkoa ja nojaa keppiinsä samalla kun Charlie nostetaan hevosen selkään. Hemmetin taapero on tietenkin siinäkin loistava niin kuin isänsä, pysyy hetkittäin hevosen selässä jopa ilman että Tommy pitelee kiinni. Ja on tietenkin vähän outoa että Tommy haluaa hänet tänne, tämä vaikuttaa jotenkin perhejutulta, mutta ei häntä nyt varsinaisesti haittaa. Nurmikkokin tuoksuu ihan hyvältä kun siihen tottuu. Ja hevonen näyttää paljon pienemmältä tästä kulmasta. Ja Tommy hymyilee pojalle ja puhuu hevosista ja näyttää melkein iloiselta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Illalla alkaa kyllä tuntua ihan hiton oudolta. Hän syö iltapalaa Tommyn kanssa kirjastossa ja juo teetä enemmän kuin pitäisi, hän ei varmaan saa yöllä unta kun kusettaa niin kovasti. Mutta tuskin hän saisi muutenkaan. Tommy polttaa niitä savukkeitaan eikä juuri juttele. Jos hän ei tuntisi Tommya niin hän ehkä luulisi ettei mies tiedä mitä sanoa. Mutta Thomas Shelby tietää mitä sanoa silloinkin kun joku osoittaa aseella päähän. Tai ehkä erityisesti silloin. Niin että kyse ei voi olla siitä. Hän yrittää suoristautua, mutta hän on taas siinä hiton nojatuolissa joka nielee ison miehen kokonaisena, ja niinpä hän vain antaa niskansa retkottaa tuolinselkää vasten ja katselee Tommya.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Tommy vie hänet hänen huoneeseensa. Niitä on kuulemma enemmänkin, samanlaisia huoneita. Hän saisi valita. Mutta ei hän tahdo. Mitä hän tällaisista tietää. Hän seisoo keskellä huonetta jonka sänkyyn mahtuisi varmaan kolme sen kokoista miestä kuin hän, mikä hiton ajatus, ja Tommy toivottaa hänelle hyvää yötä ja sulkee sitten oven perässään.  
  
Helvetin helvetti.  
  
Hän kiertää muutaman ympyrän lattialla ja istuutuu sitten sängylle. Se on liian pehmeä. Ehkä Tommyn suunnitelma on että Alfie Solomons tukehtuu pehmeään sänkyynsä yön aikana. Siinäpä hieno kosto. Vaikka hänestä kyllä tuntuu ettei Tommy aio enää kostaa hänelle niitä vanhoja juttuja. Heikompi mies voisi jopa kuvitella että Tommy pitää häntä jonkinlaisena ystävänä. Mutta ei heillä ole ystäviä, sellaisilla miehillä kuin hän tai Thomas Shelby. Heillä on vain vihollisia jotka pistetään nukkumaan liian isoihin vierashuoneisiin.  
  
Hän riisuu vaatteensa alusvaatteisiin saakka ja kiristää sitten alushousujen vyötärönauhaa hiukan ennen kuin asettuu sänkyyn. Hän ei hitto aio runkata Thomas Shelbyn sängyssä, vaikka tuota hänen ei tietenkään olisi pitänyt ajatella, hän ei ole _Tommyn sängyssä_ , hän on vain sängyssä jonka Thomas Shelby omistaa niin kuin kaiken muunkin täällä, ja hän on täällä vain siksi että Tommy kaipaa helvetin juttuseuraa, ei mistään muusta syystä. Ja siitä on helvetin pitkä aika kun hän on ajatellut jostain miehestä tällä tavalla. Yleensä hän ei niin hirveästi piittaa keitä ne ovat. Mutta _Thomas Shelby._ Hän kyllä keksisi miten Thomas Shelby haluaisi tehdä sen. Hän päättelisi sen Tommyn silmistä. Sitten hän pitäisi kättään Tommyn kaulalla ihan vain kevyesti niin että Tommy ei rupeaisi aukomaan hänelle päätään, tuijottaisi vain, tuijottaisi ja tuijottaisi ja antaisi hänen tehdä heidät molemmat onnellisiksi.  
  
Hän kierii muutaman kerran sängyn laidalta toiselle ja alkaa sitten miettiä, makaako hän nyt tässä edes oikein päin. Sänky on niin leveä että toisinkin päin mahtuisi. Ehkä pitäisi kokeilla. Mutta ei se auta, hän ajattelee yhä Tommya ja alushousut alkavat kiristää vähän eri tavalla. _Helvetti._ Tähän hän ei nyt kyllä rupea. Joku niistä palvelijoista kuuntelee kuitenkin oven takana. Hän nousee istumaan ja ottaa keppinsä ja sitten vielä takin päälle vaikka tuskin se juurikaan auttaa, mutta hän on ihan riittävän pukeutunut hiipimään käytävillä, eikö niin? Eikä ole vielä edes varsinaisesti myöhä, vähän keskiyön jälkeen, jotain sellaista. Hän voi sanoa että eksyi.  
  
Tommy esitteli hänelle taloa päivällisen jälkeen. Silloin hän mietti että miksi vitussa. Mutta nyt hän muistaa oikein hyvin missä Tommyn makuuhuone on. Hän kävelee sen ohi kolmesti ennen kuin suostuu uskomaan että tekee sen tahallaan. Hän on näköjään tyhmempi kuin luuli, ja vielä tämän ikäisenä. _Thomas Shelby._ Luulisi että sitä jotain oppii kun näkee sellaisia asioita kuin hän, mutta ei näköjään. Neljännellä kerralla hän pysähtyy Tommyn oven taakse ja katselee ovenraoista tihkuvaa valoa vähän aikaa ennen kuin koputtaa.  
  
”Se ei ole lukossa”, Tommyn ääni sanoo heti.  
  
No helvetti.  
  
Hän avaa oven. Tommy istuu nojatuolilla ikkunan vieressä ja polttaa tupakkaa. Hän seisoo vähän aikaa ovensuussa, mutta koska Tommy ei viitsi edes näyttää yllättyneeltä, hän kävelee ikkunan luo ja istuutuu nojatuolille Tommyn viereen. Se ei ole ihan yhtä pehmeä kuin se tuoli kirjastossa. Hän asettelee kepin nojaamaan seinää vasten ja kätensä käsinojille. Tässä he istuvat, Thomas Shelby ja Alfie Solomons, keskellä yötä, eikä kumpikaan heistä takuulla tiedä mitä helvettiä on meneillään. Tai ehkä Tommy tietää. Mutta saisi kertoa hänellekin.  
  
Tommy sammuttaa tupakan.  
  
”Nukahdan yleensä joskus aamuyöllä”, Tommy sanoo. ”Kolmen neljän aikaan. Voisimme tehdä jotain ennen sitä.”  
  
Hän katselee. Tommy nousee seisomaan, kaataa itselleen lasin viskiä ja juo sen alas asti. Hitto tuota kaulaa. On varmaan sen verran hämärää ettei Tommy näe mitä hän tuijottaa. Sitten Tommy tietenkin katsoo suoraan häneen.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy.  
  
Tommy kävelee nojatuolinsa luo muttei istuudu vaan alkaa riisua paitaansa.  
  
”Ei”, Alfie sanoo vaikka on vähän epäselvää että miksi hitossa, ”ei ei _ei. Helvetti._ ”  
  
Tommyn kädet pysähtyvät. Tommy katsoo suoraan häneen. Hänen pitäisi nyt kävellä ulos koska tämä on takuulla joku temppu, mutta nojatuoli on niellyt hänet.  
  
”Jatka vain”, hän sanoo hiton vanhan miehen äänellään.  
  
”Minä ajattelin”, Tommy sanoo ja riisuu vaatteitaan yksi kerrallaan, hitaasti niin kuin ei olisi kiire mutta tasaisesti niin kuin aikoisi todella tehdä sen, ”että nyt kun sinä olet täällä. Ja kun minä en kuitenkaan nuku.”  
  
”Mitä? Mitä sinä ajattelit?”  
  
Tommy työntää paidan pois olkapäiltä eikä vastaa, helvetin paskiainen. Hän katselee ja sulkee suunsa muutaman kerran mutta aina se jotenkin jää auki. Ehkä Tommy kostaa tällä tavalla, kuorii hänestä tämän esille ja sitten lyö sen päin hänen naamaansa jonain sopivana hetkenä. Totta kai hän haluaa. Hän panisi Thomas Shelbyä ihan missä tahansa ja hitot polvesta. Hän varmaan hitto suutelisikin Thomas Shelbyä. Hän pitäisi Thomas Shelbyn kasvot kämmentensä välissä ja suutelisi.  
  
”Tommy”, hän sanoo, kun Tommy työntää alushousut pois jalasta muiden perässä ja taittelee ne tuolinselälle, ”tämä ei nyt käy. Sinä et voi vain… tuolla tavalla…”  
  
”Ovi ei ole lukossa”, Tommy sanoo ja nyökkää sitä kohti. ”Ole hyvä vain.”  
  
Hän ei pysty edes katsomaan ovelle päin. Miten hitossa hän pystyisi katsomaan minnekään muualle kun Thomas Shelby seisoo hitto alasti hänen edessään ja sytyttää uuden tupakan. Joku viisasteleva lausahdus olisi nyt hyvä mutta hän ei keksi mitään, ja Tommy katselee häntä ja tietää ihan takuulla mitä hän ajattelee. Hän osaisi pelata tätä peliä paremmin jos Tommylla olisi vaatteet päällä. Jos Tommylla vain olisi vaatteet päällä.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” hän kysyy lopulta.  
  
Tommy kävelee ikkunan luo ja katselee hetken ulos, ja hän miettii omia käsiään Tommyn takapuolella. Tommyn jalkojen välissä. Tommyn kaikkialla. Hän olisi varovainen. Ihan vain koska hän ei halua rikkoa Thomas Shelbyä.  
  
Tommy vetää verhot kiinni ja kääntyy häntä kohti. ”Arvaa.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Palvelijat tuovat aamupalaa. Kaikenlaisia ruokia. Osaa hän ei ole takuulla edes nähnyt ennen. Hän ei aio maistaa melkein mitään. Tommy istuu pöydän toisella reunalla ja polttaa tupakkaa, ja hän miettii kuulivatko palvelijat, tuo ujonnäköinen tyttökin joka nyt asettelee leipiä pöytään ja kiiruhtaa sitten pois huoneesta. Varmaan kuulivat. Tommy oli kyllä aivan hiljaa. Mutta hän itse -  
  
”Eikö ole nälkä?” Tommy kysyy.  
  
”Haista paska”, hän sanoo ja ottaa vähän teetä, ja Tommy hymyilee hänelle ja laittaa tupakan pois. Yöllä Tommy ei kyllä hymyillyt. Hänellä oli sormet Tommyn leualla niin kuin hän etukäteen ajatteli. Kerran Tommy puri häntä sormeen. Silloin hän puristi vähän ja Tommy veti henkeä ja sulki silmänsä, mutta sitä hän ei halunnut, hän halusi Tommyn silmät auki. Hän halusi että Tommy katsoi häntä. Siksi hän varmaan painoi kämmenen Tommyn poskelle, vähän eri tavalla, ja Tommy näytti niin yllättyneeltä. Tommy näytti erityisen yllättyneeltä silloin kun hän nojasi lähemmäs ja suuteli miestä suulle. Silloin Tommy oli jo lähellä, puristi sormia hänen selkäänsä ja tärisi hänen sylissään, ja hän oli niin syvällä että ajatteli ettei ikinä pääse ulos. Helvetin runollista. Tommy teki suurimman osan hänen puolestaan, mikä oli kyllä ihan reilua kun ottaa huomioon hänen polvensa. Niinpä hän vain oikeastaan istui siinä nojatuolissa ja piteli Tommya selästä ja lantiosta ja välillä reidestä ja tietenkin kasvoista, ja Tommy tuli hänen vatsalleen. Sotkuista hommaa. Mutta hitot siitä. Hitot siitä. Hän suuteli Tommya ja Tommy katseli häntä silmäluomien välistä ja kömpi sitten ylös hänen sylistään, ja hän ajatteli että saisi hitto varmaan itse runkata itsensä loppuun mutta Tommy teki senkin.  
  
”Tommy”, hän sanoo, koska tee juuttuu kurkkuun ja pöytä on täynnä ruokaa jota kumpikaan heistä ei näköjään aio syödä. Yleensä hän ei viitsi puhua tällaisista asioista, jos ei lasketa sitä että juttelee filosofisia viisauksia jonkun korvaan panemisen keskellä. Mutta Tommylle hän ei jutellut sellaisia. Tommy olisi varmaan lyönyt häntä. Hitto että se oli hyvää.  
  
”Täytyy mennä kaupunkiin”, Tommy sanoo ja hieroo otsaansa.  
  
”Tietenkin”, hän sanoo. Kurkussa tuntuu vähän pahalta, mitä hittoa siinä teessä oli.  
  
”Olen siellä varmaan pari päivää”, Tommy sanoo. ”Täytyy hoitaa bisneksiä. Mutta viikonloppuna –”  
  
”Viikonloppuna.”  
  
”Voisit tulla tänne.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Tommya. Tommy tuijottaa takaisin.  
  
”Sinä voisit tulla Lontooseen”, hän sanoo. ”Mutta minulla ei sitten ole mitään hiton vierashuoneita. Nukut minun sängyssäni.”  
  
Tommy nyökkää ja sytyttää toisen tupakan. 


End file.
